Ice Skating
by no dang name is available
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko go ice skating. My entry for the OTP battle. Congrats AkaKuro :D


**Author's Note**: My entry for the OTP battle. Kudos to my fellow shippers, we did it. AkaKuro WON! (provisionally) but YESSSS! I'm in the middle of writing a nice long oneshot, and updates for my multi-chapter fic soon... Maybe.

* * *

There was something about the idea of strapping knives to the bottom of his shoes and walking (gliding?) on a frictionless surface that seemed unappealing to the red head. He saw no point in it. How was sliding around on ice fun?

Similar thoughts kept running through his mind as he found himself trapped in between his slightly shorter lover, who somehow managed to convince the red head to put on the knife-shoe-things on his feet, and the entrance to the ice rink. There were too many people on what Akashi presumed to be a thin sheet of ice for the red head's liking. Too rowdy, too crowded.

He looked back at the teal haired man with as close to weariness as his face can contort to. The teal head only pushed the red head forward.

The blades touch the ice with an audible "shink" and the red head's body tensed up like a cat held above a tub of water. He wanted out. He wanted out _now_.

But the teal head seemed adamant to keep the red head in place on the slippery surface with knives strapped to his soles, finding it incredibly amusing how the almighty Akashi Seijuurou was gripping onto his hand so tight that he could feel his fingers lose blood.

"Tetsuya, I want out," Akashi looked at him with a threatening glare. Smirking, the phantom slid a few feet away and tugged on the red head's hand to drag him, eliciting a surprised yelp from the slightly taller young man.

"Stop. This instant."

"But Akashi-kun, it's _ice skating_. It's what couples do on dates in the wintertime," Kuroko reasoned, enjoying the fact that his boyfriend was _wobbling _and failing to gain control of his body to balance himself.

"It's inane."

Kuroko pouted and turned so that he and Akashi were front to front. The teal head grabbed Akashi's other arm, which was flailing trying to balance him, to hold on to that hand as well.

Akashi was glaring at Kuroko more harshly as the teal head proceeded to skate _backwards_.

"Why are you so good at this?" Akashi asked, still struggling to keep upright.

Kuroko shrugged, "I've always gone to skating rinks, ever since I was young. My grandma used to take me when she was still able to skate herself. Actually, I'm quite surprised that _you_ aren't some figure skating champion in a foreign country or something to that effect."

"I may always win, Tetsuya, but I'm not good at _everything_."

Kuroko shrugged once more, "I don't know. I guess I just assumed that since your family was rich you would get a private skating rink in your basement or something."

Akashi raised a brow at his lover, "That's how you see my family? Ridiculously rich to the point where we'd have private recreational areas?"

"Well don't you?" Kuroko smiled, knowing the answer.

"Well… yes, but that's because my father and I actually enjoy archery, golf, horseback riding, swimming, and shogi."

"See," said Kuroko, "It was a reasonable assumption that you'd have an ice skating rink somewhere in your vast assortment of property."

"Good point. But still, this is incredibly boring. How is this fun to you people?" Akashi relented but still wanted to get off of the ice.

"It's just… It's nice to feel fast and careless. There's a high chance of getting hurt but that's where the thrill and the challenge comes in, it's just like any other recreational activity, only on ice," Kuroko tried to explain.

"But there's _knives _on the bottom of my shoes," Akashi argued, "If I fall and someone happened to come by and didn't see that my hand was in the way of their foot-weapon, I wouldn't want my hand to get cut off. I kind of need it."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "That's why you try not to fall! Just try it, I'll let go and you have to balance yourself and just _skate_."

The shorter male let go of both of the red head's hands, who was too shocked to react fast enough and hold on tighter, and moved away from the now flailing red head.

"Tetsuya!"

"You can do it, Akashi-kun!"

"Shut up, when we go back to our apartment, I'm going to punish you. _Severely_."

"Hai, hai," Kuroko laughed, "Say that when you can actually catch up to me," he skated farther and farther away.

Struggling with keeping his balance, the red head kept leaning too forward or too backward until eventually, the inevitable happened. Unceremoniously falling on his bottom on the hard ice was both painful and embarrassing. He could hear his lover laughing at him on the other side of the rink.

Kuroko made a move to get close to him to help him up but Akashi said, "No, I can do it. Don't you dare come near me with those blades."

"If you say so."

Akashi got up with difficulty, but the second time on his feet on ice seemed easier than the first. He was getting a hang of the feel of the slippery surface and what movement made what happen. Eventually, he was able to skate, albeit only forward, but it was a great improvement from earlier.

Then he learned how to turn, and how to move backwards. Then he was skating toward the teal head by the wall. One thing he didn't figure out yet was how to stop. And well… the wall wasn't very forgiving when the red head ran straight into it.

Thankfully, he wasn't too far from the teal head. Before Kuroko could even react at what had just happened, he was already being pulled toward the red head, trapped in an embrace.

"For laughing at me, for forcing me to learn something so imbecilic, for allowing me to fall in front of all these people, and for strapping death traps to the bottom of my feet, you will be punished."

Kuroko gulped at the words whispered in his ear.

"But that's for later. For now," Akashi loosened his grip to turn Kuroko around to face him and planted his lips on the other's in a quick peck, "I bet _you_ can't keep up with _me_."

And Akashi let go of the slightly dazed teal head before skating away. Kuroko snapped out of his stupor and smiled, skating toward the red head who'd just learned yet another skill.


End file.
